


Just Kiss Your Bard Already

by K5C8



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Crack Treated Seriously, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Geralt is an idiot and doesn't realize he's in love, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geraskier, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, These Idiots, crackfic, geralt/jaskier - Freeform, geraskier crackfic, geraskier marriage, no beta we die like calanthe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K5C8/pseuds/K5C8
Summary: Jaskier finds himself in a Predicament™ and Geralt has to get him out of it. This somehow turns into a handfasting ceremony. Hands are fasted, lips are kissed, minds are confused, all that jazz. Sorry, I'm really bad at summaries!I will be adding tags as I go, but the rating and archive warnings will stay the same!Disclaimer: I’m not the greatest at dialogue punctuation, so please forgive me in advance.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 30
Kudos: 119





	1. Toss A Ring To Your Witcher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterLadyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/gifts).



Geralt was finishing up breakfast in the tavern before packing up and heading out of this shit town. He was wildly underpaid for taking care of a nest of drowners, but coin was coin and he was lucky to have gotten any jobs after the dry spell they had been having. Plus the coin that Jaskier had earned from performing the previous nights had helped quite a bit.

Geralt was just beginning to wonder what was taking Jaskier so long when he came running in, hair wind-blown, with a panicked look in his eyes. Geralt stood up at a blinding speed and growled when he saw Jaskier had a busted lip and a tear in the shoulder of his chemise.

“Geralt, Geralt, Geralt!” Jaskier began as he ran to the table, gripping the edges like a madman. “Help me—these people are _quite literally_ trying to kill me.”

“What happened, Jaskier?” Geralt all but demanded.

“Oh, you know, something about those sausages and pantries you warned me about all those years ago. Granted, this pantry wasn't a royal one but it did happen to be… the alderman’s… daughter? Sister? Niece? I’m not quite sure if I’m being honest.” Geralt gave a disapproving grunt and eye roll as Jaskier continued on. “I got away at first, jumping out the window just as the door was opening, but then they caught me in the street. I told them it mustn’t be me that they were looking for but they didn't believe me, obviously.” Geralt gave him a look what very much meant _Just get on with it, Jaskier._ “Well all that to say they are now chasing me with the guard and they intend to hang me immediately. Now I typically get myself out of these situations, but these men—oh look I can see them there out the window—these men _will_ kill me right now so please, Geralt, _help me!_ ” he pleaded.

Geralt stood up, headed toward the door, and reached for his steel sword. “Put that sword away, you brute!” Jaskier all but cried.

Geralt looked at Jaskier with confusion. “Do you expect these men to be civil and talk this out?” he asked as he gestured to the door. “With a witcher nonetheless?” he added as Jaskier let out an exasperated sigh. “I’m not going to kill them Jaskier, this is just for show.”

Jaskier gripped Geralt’s forearm as if it were a lifeline and quickly replied, “No Geralt, I’ve got a plan that I've already set in motion. And unless you want another Blaviken situation—you _know_ these men _will_ attack you if you show your sword—, you’ll go along with it. Just—and keep in mind not to kill me for this—just play along. _Please_ , Geralt.”

Gerald didn't have much of a chance to argue or ask further questions, because just then a group of the local guard burst through the tavern entrance, along with the alderman who looked so angry they could practically see smoke coming from his nostrils.

They rounded on Jaskier and he practically hid behind Geralt. “Ahem, yes, gentlemen. Here he is, as I said. This hulking man of a witcher, Geralt of Rivia, the White Wolf, this is my _betrothed._ I was with him all night, and ohh boy could he attest to that. Now don't look at me like that, darling, now is not the time. Anyways here he is, as I've said, so clearly I’m not the man you're looking for. You can just apologize now and be on your merry way and we’ll part as unlikely friends.” Geralt just stared at him with a blank look that only Jaskier could translate as angered bewilderment.

“If you were with him all night as you said, then why were you at the alderman’s this morning?” a member of the guard asked, stepping towards Jaskier with shackles in hand. He backed away a step when the witcher leaned forward and all but growled in his face. Geralt wasn't sure when exactly it had happened, but somewhere along the Path he began feeling extra protective—even _territorial_ in some cases—toward the bard. Jaskier had caught on, but clearly wasn’t complaining. It made him feel quite giddy to be shown some sort of affection from the White Wolf.

“Ha, yes,” Jaskier began. “I can see how that may have confused you. You see, I was on my way to give this alderman a piece of my mind for egregiously underpaying the witcher— _to whom I am betrothed”_ he reminded them, “ _—_ for taking care of those pesky drowners. I mean _really_ , sir?” he demanded as he turned to the man in question. “ _A third of what was promised?!_ And with winter so close? Have you no heart?” He all but spat the last sentence, as if he weren't walking on thin ice already.

The alderman ignored Jaskier’s tirade completely and threw another question at him, “And you expect us to believe you’d come for an audience with me before the sun has even reached the peaks?”

“I intended to make it a difficult morning for you, indeed, after treating my love so horrendously.” Jaskier sniffed as he folded his arms across his chest. “If you please, I’d like to collect the rest of the payment owed to Geralt and we will be on our way. We’ll spare your backwater village and forget this ever happened. I won't even write a song about it.”

“He’s not even wearing a ring, sir.” The guard piped up while looking at Geralt’s hands. Jaskier wore rings on every finger, so it was to be expected that Geralt would also be wearing a betrothal ring. “Are we really to believe a witcher and a scrawny bard are betrothed?” he scoffed at the end of his question and then bravely, stupidly, quipped, “And I thought witchers are feelingless. How could a bard with a reputation for a bleeding heart possibly survive a witcher for a lover?” He sneered at the two of them.

“Oh, now you've done it,” Jaskier warned as Geralt stepped forward into the guard’s personal space. “Just go on and continue spewing out baseless rumors, please, I’d like to see how this will end up.” Jaskier teased.

Geralt let out another growl before saying, “Cant expect me to wear a ring on my hand while hunting. Could lose or damage it.” Jaskier almost fainted with relief when he realized Geralt was truly going along with the plan. “The bard provided me with new saddle bags as his betrothal gift. We witchers are much more practical than the,“ he looked the guard up and down before continuing, “common folk.”

The guards were much too intimidated to voice their disbelief, but the alderman, cocky and full of himself, just scoffed. “If you truly wish us to believe such an alibi,” he began, “I would expect you to back it up. You shall follow me to the town square and we will have you two handfasted at once.” 

He caught the slight jump in Jaskier’s expression before continuing, “Besides, from the alibi you've given, it would seem the two of you already act as if you share a marriage bed.” Geralt could practically taste the smugness radiating off of the alderman, as well as the panic seeping from Jaskier.

Geralt sneered, cocked his head and said with a low rumble, “Lead the way.”

Jaskier all but fainted at that.

***

Geralt and Jaskier had been given ten minutes to go on up to their room and freshen up for the handfasting ceremony. The alderman had posted his men at every exit to be sure they did not run away.

“Melitele’s fucking tits, Geralt!” Jaskier whisper yelled through his teeth, eyebrows raised as far as they could go, when they got to their room. “What do we do? We can't run, no they'd see that coming a mile away.” He was pacing at this point.

“Jaskier,” Geralt interjected, “this is a lowly backwater village. They don't produce paper certificates. Most people here are born, raised, and then die quiet deaths.” Jaskier stopped pacing and looked on at Geralt, confused as to where this was going. “We could just go through with whatever handfasting ceremony is tradition here and then ride off as if it didn't happen. It will most likely be very short, not lasting more than ten minutes.”

“Oh, I see. They don't produce certificates, and we don't live here,” the gears were finally turning in his mind. “Oh, Geralt, you brilliant, brilliant witcher! I could kiss you!” He said, and then quickly turned, fumbling though his bags for a new outfit, hiding the blush creeping up into his complexion.

“Save it for the ceremony,” Geralt let out in a low rumble.

***

They were wed under a tree in the town square garden, with only the alderman and a few members of the guard as witness. As Geralt had predicted, the village had little to no pretense with their handfasting ceremonies. It was such a small village that the alderman himself was the one to bind the betrothed.

They were told they needed to present one another with a token of marriage before the binding. Jaskier had many rings, so he easily designated one for his marriage finger and one to put on Geralt’s chain next to his medallion and informed the alderman. The alderman tutted at this and clarified that marriage rings worn on the necks of huntsman and blacksmiths traditionally needed their own chain. Geralt rolled his eyes, tossed a coin to a guard and gestured to a jewelry shop on the other side of the square. The guard looked to the alderman and, when he nodded, ran to purchase a chain for the ring.

Once the rings were exchanged, Jaskier’s on his marriage finger and Geralt’s chain around his neck, the alderman motioned for Geralt and Jaskier to kneel and place their hands out and into one another’s.

As the alderman wove the cloth around their hands, he looked from Geralt to Jaskier and said, “Geralt of Rivia, Julian Alfred Pankratz, Viscount de Lettenhove, with my blessing as the alderman of this village, I thee bind.”

At that, there was a bit of awkward silence. Jaskier’s mind went blank with panic. Should he kiss Geralt? Of course he should kiss Geralt. They had just handfasted. It was customary. Expected. Plus he’s always wondered would it would feel like to put his lips on Geralt’s. They looked soft, full, and he wondered what they tasted like. He stood there, frozen, with his mind reeling and staring into Geralt’s eyes.

Geralt, thinking Jaskier’s panic was revulsion at the thought of having to kiss a witcher, stayed at a respectful distance. He felt disappointment wash through him, though he couldn't quite figure why. He guessed it was because he was, once again, being rejected because of his mutations. He willed those thoughts to go away. _This is Jaskier,_ he told himself. _He’s not that shallow. And its not like I actually_ want _him,_ he concluded. _Right?_

So there they stood, unmoving, on their knees before the alderman, hands fasted in cloth, staring into one another’s eyes.

“Ahem,” the alderman cleared his throat. Geralt looked up at him. “Just kiss your bard already so we can be done with it. This has been a rather long morning and I’ve got official town business to attend to.”

Geralt nodded and turned to Jaskier, who no longer looked terrified. _Is he blushing?_ Geralt thought. _No, it must be the heat from the rising sun._ After locking eyes and searching for a silent yes, Jaskier gave him a slight nod and Geralt leaned in and his lips met Jaskier’s.

It was timid kiss at first. Gentle. Almost just a peck, but then they melted into each other like nobody else was there. Geralt’s hand snaked its way around Jaskier’s waist, pulling him closer, and Jaskier’s eyes flitted closed.

For a moment, time stopped. There was nothing and nobody on the Continent but Geralt and his bard. Their lips slotted perfectly together, as if they were always meant to be there. Jaskier’s hand ended up in Geralt’s hair at the base of his neck, pulling the kiss deeper.

When Geralt shifted back and looked into cornflower blue eyes, he felt almost drunk on the kiss. He couldn't put a name to the emotions swimming through his head, but he knew he wanted more of Jaskier’s kisses. More of Jaskier.

Geralt and Jaskier stared at each other in awe until the alderman coughed. “Ahem, yes, well, thats that I suppose. Now off you go. Busy day.” The alderman glanced at the two of them before weakly adding, “Apologies, witcher. We truly believed your bard had… well, that doesn't matter now, does it?”

As he began to walk away Jaskier cleared his throat and found his voice once more. “Alderman,” he called out and the alderman reluctantly turned back to them. “I still haven't forgotten how you underpaid my, um, my husband,” he stammered a bit. “I still demand you pay him what is owed.” The alderman raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to argue back, but Jaskier cut him off before he could even start. “We will forgive you and your men for beating me in the street and forcing us to marry without our friends and family present so long as you pay Geralt what was previously agreed upon. And before you say no, just remember that there will be more witchers passing through this village as winter nears. Word travels fast.”

At that, the alderman bowed his head. “Yes, yes,” he sighed. “I shall send a servant to the inn with your coin by nightfall.” And with that, the alderman turned his heels away and headed into town.

Geralt and Jaskier stood there together for moment, avoiding eye contact but still holding hands from the binding. “Um-“, “I-“ they both started at the same time. Geralt held his lips closed and waited for Jaskier to speak.

Jaskier let out a long breath he didn't realize he'd had sucked in. “Yes, well, lets head back to the inn, shall we? I believe I’ve got a few things left to pack up.” He cleared his throat and let go of Geralt’s hand to straighten out his doublet before heading back to their room.

Geralt stood there for a moment or two before following, mind reeling and trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.


	2. For As Long As You'll Have Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier had left the bedroom door ajar for Geralt, knowing the witcher would be a few minutes behind. He began packing his belongings in silence, recounting what had just happened. They had been handfasted, of all things. He was simultaneously giddy that it had happened and devastated that it would not last. Geralt was, after all, just going along with his plan. It all meant nothing to the wolf; the ceremony, the handfasting, the rings. He recalled Geralt saying they would “ride off as if it didn't happen”. 
> 
> Could they, though? He knows Geralt won't have a problem with it. Backwater customs like this mean absolutely nothing to centuries old witchers. But could he continue on the Path, spend another winter at Kaer Morhen even, with the memory of that kiss? Knowing that they are legally, at least in this village, married? No, Jaskier is certain he cannot. At least not this winter. Not so soon. His heart is already aching, yearning for more. He needs to get his shit together and figure out what the plan is before Geralt comes in. 

Jaskier had left the bedroom door ajar for Geralt, knowing the witcher would be a few minutes behind. He began packing his belongings in silence, recounting what had just happened. They had been _handfasted_ , of all things. He was simultaneously giddy that it had happened and devastated that it would not last. Geralt was, after all, just going along with his plan. It all meant nothing to the wolf; the ceremony, the handfasting, the rings. He recalled Geralt saying they would “ride off as if it didn't happen”.

Could they, though? He knows _Geralt_ won't have a problem with it. Backwater customs like this mean absolutely nothing to centuries old witchers. But could _he_ continue on the Path, spend another winter at Kaer Morhen even, with the memory of that kiss? Knowing that they are legally, at least in this village, _married_? No, Jaskier is certain he _cannot_. At least not this winter. Not so soon. His heart is already aching, yearning for more. He needs to get his shit together and figure out what the plan is before Geralt comes in.

They've not quite reached Kaedwyn yet, traveling northeast from Temeria. Jaskier figures they could just split off here, like they used to split off all those years ago before he started wintering at the keep. He’d need to find somewhere else to spend the winter season. It was too late to head south to Kerack, not that he’d spent more than a fortnight there since leaving for Oxenfurt anyways.

 _Oxenfurt,_ he thinks to himself. _That could work._

Perhaps Oxenfurt would welcome him back to instruct for the season. Yes, its been many years since he last taught there, a decade at least, but they had informed him that there would always be a lecture hall waiting for him there. Plus he's heard rumor that Valdo Marx is soon to reach tenure, so they must be growing _desperate_ for competent professors. He’d be doing them a favor, really. And the pay isn't bad, either.

Geralt would continue north and Jaskier could cross the Pontar and then follow it west through Redania, playing in the villages for coin as he went. Yes, he would go to Oxenfurt for the winter. He’d have to find a way to tell Geralt that wouldn't give away his true reason. Jaskier would miss Ciri and the other witchers, and of course he’d miss Geralt as well. But his heart is bleeding, damnit, and at least he can't feel the sting of rejection as brutally from far away. Right?

“Yes, it’s settled,” Jaskier murmured to himself as he packed up his last few items. “I’ll go there for the winter.”

“Go where for the winter?” Jaskier all but jumped out of his skin and looked to Geralt, who was leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed. He wore a frown on his face and his honey-golden eyes were boring into Jaskier’s cornflower blue.

“I- I’ve been asked to instruct at Oxenfurt this winter,” Jaskier fumbled out, not quite able to look the witcher in the eyes.

“Hmm,” Geralt replied, looking down at the floor. “I don't remember you saying anything about an invitation to lecture this season. Or any season for the past ten years, for that matter.” It wasn't an accusatory tone, though Jaskier swore there was some emotion in there he couldn’t read quite right. If he didn't know any better, he'd think Geralt sounded _hurt_.

“Yes, well, the university sent word a while back that they were in desperate need for an advanced music theory professor this winter. After giving it some thought, I figured it would seem rather cruel to not take the job with them in such a bind. I just… I hadn't decided until now.”

“Why?” Geralt managed to ask after a minute of awkward silence and averted gazes.

“What?” Jaskier asked, mind clouding with panic and heart skipping up to an alarming rate.

 _Please not now,_ Jaskier begged internally. _Don't make me verbalize this. Don’t make me face your rejection after so many years of successfully avoiding it._

“Why are you going? Why did you just now decide? Why…” _Why are you leaving me,_ he'd almost asked, but stopped himself before letting it out. Before letting his emotions show. He fiddled with his medallion as he waited for Jaskier’s response.

Geralt could feel a ball of iron weighing down the pit of his stomach. His idiotic brain had only just now clued him in on the fact that he wanted Jaskier in a romantic sense. That he'd been _in love with him_ for years and he’d been too stupid to know what the feeling was. And now that he'd finally figured that out, Jaskier was leaving him.

Geralt isn't a stupid man, he knows Jaskier is leaving because of him. Because of the kiss. Because they were forced to be married, and Geralt could see that the bard was clearly averse to the idea. He’s already wishing he hadn't pressed Jaskier to give his reasons for spending the winter away from the keep, afraid the bard will shatter his heart just as he was starting to think he could hand it over to him.

“Because, Geralt,” Jaskier began as he threw his arms up in the air and started pacing. “I’m burdensome.” _Yes_ , Jaskier thought to himself. _Falling on my sword would be a good way to back out of this. I just need to remind him how much of a burden I am and he’ll practically hand my bag to me on my way out._

He continued on, trying to give Geralt reasons to part ways with him, “I may have stopped aging due to that fortunate turn of events in Toussaint all those years ago, but I don't pretend to be an easy travel partner. You _must_ be sick of me by now, not to mention you _just_ had to save my life _again_. And this time I asked too much of you. I forced you into a marriage you do not want. We are _handfasted_ now, we’ve got the bloody rings to prove it, Geralt!” he practically yelled while holding up his hand.

“I know you said we could act like it didn't happen but come on Geralt, papers or not we _are_ married and we can go on pretending like it didn't happen but if I’m being _quite honest_ it will absolutely _break me_ to stay with you all winter after this knowing that you don't want me.” _Shit, when did I start talking about how I feel for him?? Oh shit, oh gods, I can't stop now._ “Knowing that you're going to take that necklace off and return the ring to me and I can’t, Geralt. I can't have it back knowing what it symbolizes. I have to go, Geralt because— Melitele _save me_ as I am about to shatter my own heart here—because I am in love with you, Geralt, I have been for some time. And I know I am rambling and word vomiting all over you right now and I cannot stop it, poet’s words be damned, and you may not even be absorbing all that I’m saying but I’ve loved you for the past thirty five years and I cannot—“

“Jaskier,” Geralt moved forward and tried to get a word in, head spinning and trying to find a way to calm the bard down so he could _talk_.

“ _I cannot_ ,” Jaskier emphasized, not allowing Geralt a word in edgewise, “deal with having just married you and acting like it didn't happen. We share a damned bed every night on the Path and at Kaer Morhen, Melitele above, because of my clingy ass and you've somehow allowed that—“

“ _Jaskier,”_ Geralt tried again. Jaskier backed further away from Geralt until he hit the wall and continued his speech.

“—but this is just too much. I’ve asked too much. I want too much. I love you too much and not in the way you'd like. So I’m leaving, for both of our sakes,” he let out with an exasperated sigh and slid down the wall he had backed up on. He dragged his knees up, put his face in his hands, and tried desperately not to cry.

Geralt knelt down in front of his bard, gently pulling one of his wrists and lifting his chin with the other hand. Jaskier looked up at him with a pained expression and eyes full of unshed tears.

“Are you finished?” he asked as gently as he could manage. Jaskier nodded an bit back a whimper as a tear finally escaped his left eye. The witcher brushed it away with his thumb. “Good,” he murmured before cupping Jaskier’s cheek and capturing his lips in a kiss.

It wasn't passionate like the one they’d shared at the ceremony earlier. No, this was gentle. Loving. Soothing. _Reassuring_. Jaskier’s eyes fluttered closed as Geralt pushed the kiss a little deeper, desperately trying to let Jaskier know what it meant without scaring him.

Jaskier went up on his knees and wrapped his arms around Geralt’s neck, pushing the kiss further, desperate for confirmation. The witcher responded by wrapping his arms around the bard’s waist and pulling him in closer, like he had during the handfasting.

They released their kiss and Geralt nuzzled the side of Jaskier’s cheek, whispering into his ear, “I love you too.”

The bard shot back, stunned, and looked into Geralt’s eyes.

“You- you _love_ me?” he implored.

“I’m sorry it took so long for me to realize. I should have realized much sooner,” Geralt let out with his raspy voice and a guilty look pooling into his eyes.

“ _Geralt_ ,” Jaskier all but sobbed as he crushed Geralt’s lips with his, tears now streaming down his face.

Geralt held on tighter, as tight as he could without breaking his bard, with no intentions of letting go.

“Wait, wait, wait” Jaskier rushed out as he began to process what Geralt had said. “When?” he inquired.

“What?” Geralt responded, still slightly dazed from the kiss and frowning at Jaskier for breaking it.

“You said… you said you should have realized sooner. Much sooner,” Jaskier prefaced his question. “ _How much_ sooner, Geralt?”

When Geralt didn't answer, the bard pressed on, “Temeria?” He asked, knowing Geralt would know exactly which adventure he was referring to.

Geralt looked down and Jaskier asked again, “Our reunion after you found Ciri?” Again, Geralt said nothing.

Jaskier raised his eyebrows and pressed on, voice gaining a tone of incredulity. “ _The mountain?_ Geralt, you’ve got to clue me in at some point. _How long_ could we have been together by now?”

“The…” Geralt began, but his voice failed him. He cleared his throat and began again. “The djinn. I… When you were hurt, when you were _dying_ , I didn't know… I just couldn't let you die. I said that thing about the pies and then the seal was broken and I didn't realize it was me yet, but I saw the panic in your eyes and I realized… I realized I couldn't let you die. That I wouldn't _let_ you die. I was worried, and I didn't know where it had come from. I didn't realize it was love. I didn't know it was love. And then I tied Yen’s fate to mine—“

“You’ve got to admit that was gods awful timing,” Jaskier chimed in.

“—and you were okay and when I realized it was my fault, that it was _me_ who put you in danger, I told myself I couldn't let you so close. Because I don't know how to feel things and I lash out and hurt people.” He felt a single tear fall down his cheek and refused to acknowledge it, but Jaskier just wiped it away as if a crying witcher were an every day thing.

Geralt just continued on, “And I sic djinns on people I love and tie my fate to people I _don't even know_.” Geralt had no idea how or why he was talking so much, but the floodgates were open now. “And then you came back, I expected you to _hate_ _me_ after, but you came back and you were you and so I couldn't send you away. But I told myself I couldn't keep you as close as I’d like, I didn't _allow_ myself to process it, to feel it. It was asking too much. It was wanting too much. And I—“

“Geralt, _you fool_ ,” Jaskier whispered before pulling the witcher into a sweet embrace, burrowing his head into Geralt’s chest. “I love you, you love me, I get myself into trouble _with or without_ you. Can you just let me love you? Because I’d very much like it if you would.”

“I think I can do that,” Geralt said with a smirk before leaning in for another languid kiss. When he pulled back, he peppered Jaskier’s cheeks, nose, and forehead with more kisses.

The bard giggled and beamed up at Geralt before saying, “Well, that's that then. You’re stuck with me for the rest of your life.”

“Does this mean you're coming back to Kaer Morhen this winter?” Geralt asked, making his voice sound hopeful, as if he didn't already know the answer.

“My love, there was never even an invitation to teach,” Jaskier admitted, looking sheepish.

Geralt leant down and nuzzled Jaskier once more before whispering, “I’m sorry I made you feel like you had to run.”

“It’s no matter now. You finally caught up to me,” Jaskier replied with a genuine smile. Geralt just breathed in Jaskier’s lavender and chamomile scent, tightening their embrace with no idea how or why he'd waited so long for this.

They sat there, on the floor, in each others’ arms for a few more minutes before Jaskier’s head popped up and fixed his gaze on the witcher.

“So…” he began, “We’re married.” He said it as a statement, but it sounded more like a question.

“Songbird,” Geralt began, understanding Jaskier’s unspoken question, ”you couldn't get this ring from around my neck if you tried your damndest.” Geralt’s lips went up into a smirk before repeating back to Jaskier, “You’re stuck with me for the rest of your life.”

“So we're married, then?” Jaskier asked with all the hope in the world somehow pouring out with his voice.

“For as long as you’ll have me, little lark. I’m yours.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh thank you guys for reading another chapter! I know I was kind of heavy on the angst, but whats a good love story without some gut-wrenching hurt/comfort, amirite? 
> 
> Upcoming chapters will bring us the Kaer Morons (Ciri included) having no clue that these two idiots are married, nut also aggressively trying to get them together. Confusion and chaos ensues.
> 
> Anyways, thank you so so much for reading! Feel free to comment your thoughts, reactions, *gentle* critiques, etc.  
> It's been a while since I've written creatively and I know that dialogue is not my strong suit, so if y'all have (again, gentle please) suggestions, please let me know!
> 
> I'm @dani-dandelino on tumblr and this fic started with a prompt I was given in my asks.
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter crackfic and I'm in love with the concept. I was prompted on tumblr to write idiots in love but reverse, meaning a relationship is established but everyone else doesn't catch on but ships it anyways. That might sound confusing, nut stick around and it will all make sense!
> 
> I am gifting this to WinterLadyy, as they are the one who gave me the prompt on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! <3
> 
> Feel free to comment your thoughts and what you'd like to see in the chapters to come! :D


End file.
